greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The children of Iris and Zephyrus
Previous: Iris and Zephyrus' first get-together Notes * Since January is themed Iris (also known as free trial), anyone is free to add a page of the themed goddess, depending on the theme. * If new Olympians are born, the gods throw parties to welcome them. Story Iris was living happily ever after with her handsome new husband, Zephyrus, and he finally proposed to her and they got married. It was nearly dawn, and Eos, Hemera, Helios and Apollo were helping bring the morning back again, as they do everyday. She turned over and saw Zephyrus sleeping. She wished she could've relived that night last night when they invited Amphictyonis over. "What time is it?" Iris asked Zephyrus. "Check the sun dial." Zephyrus quickly responded. She quickly slipped her chiton on and went out of the Cloud Palace to deliver messages, honey and sacred water from the River Styx. 9 Months Later Save the turtles. gfytjugklhtr6jml5ih7oygtk;lgfyuj76oc75rklsch6jdu7tgi6uvdrskj,tvuf It was almost evening time on Mount Olympus, Iris and Zephyrus were trying to find their air pods and their hydro flasks. in the sky, waiting for the twilight to go away to safely make it back home for all the wind to stop. Suddenly, Iris started coughing and weakened, thus fell from the sky and fainted. Zephyrus caught her just in time and flew as quickly as possible to the Cloud Palace. "Where am I?" Iris asked. "I blacked out a bit." "You're safely at home, and also, guess who started to be part of the family!" Zephyrus surprised Iris, holding two new born immortals in his arms. "What should we call them?" "I always fancied the names Pathos and Butch. Maybe Butch could be this one, and Pathos the other." She pointed at them to show Zephyrus who was who. "Alright, Pathos and Butch, welcome to the family." Zephyrus said satisfied. "Oh! we have grandkids, Thaumus!" Electra exclaimed. "We're so proud of you, Iris." Thamus said. Later on, there was a knock on the door. "Iris? Some of our friends are here to see you!" Antheia said, with Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, Persephone and Artemis behind her. "I was forced to come." Hera scowled. But congratulations on getting married to such a handsome young man." Hera said sarcastically, ruffling his hair. Zephyrus sulked. "I'm guessing Pathos is going to be a smart one." Athena predicted. "And Butch being the tough one." Artemis smiled. "Do you think they'll be able to visit me?" Persephone asked. "We should throw a party and welcome them to their new home!" Aphrodite said. Everyone agreed and later on went to the center of Mount Olympus and threw a party. Amphictyonis was the host, of course. "A toast, to the new children of Olympus!" Amphictyonis bellowed, standing on a high pole too everyone to raise their cups as well. Iris and Zephyrus were very flattered, and they later on went back home, extremely satisfied with their new children. Years Later... Years later, Pathos and Butch were grown, with Pathos being the older one. "Come on, Butch! Your turn to throw!" Pathos cried. They were playing in one of the cloud palace's gardens, and flitting about while playing catch with a small cloud. "Pathos! Butch!" Iris called. "Yes, mother?" Pathos asked. "Some of our dear friends are coming over, so please behave yourselves and remember to not leave a bad impression, for Zeus will be coming too. So be careful or he may just throw you in the dungeon..." Iris teased and giggled. "Naijella NO!" said Luna. Later, Pathos and Butch were dressed and the Olympians finally came into their home. Everyone made way for Zeus, as he sat on an extremely fluffy cloud chair, and sinked a little. "Everyone! Take a seat, and enjoy the food that the Aellopus' made for us." He boomed. Of course, everyone did as he said, and Iris was brave enough to go ask Zeus to meet her children. "Excuse me, Zeus?" Iris asked shyly. "Ah! Iris the honey maker! I always enjoy tasting your honey." Zeus said. He was always a sweet tooth for honey. "Hera's here too. Hera!! Meet the children," Zeus called Hera demandingly. "Who are the children exactly?" Zeus asked. "Pathos and Butch. Butch doesn't really talk much so don't mind him." Later on, Hera went dragging herself, fanning herself with her peacock feathers. "I'm not used to my subjects not carrying me around. It's so tiring." "Iris is here." Zeus said briefly. "Ooh! I cannot wait to see her children." Hera said excitedly. "Hello, Queen Hera." Pathos said, bowing. Hera felt flattered. "Iris, gods bless your children." Hera said. Category:Tales